Pokemon: Princess of the Moon
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Inspired by Episode 127 of the anime. After being separated from Ash and the others because of an accident, Lillie Aether must embark on an adventure of her own, with only Shiron, her knowledge, and her father's Z Ring. Her journey will take her through many trials, and she will encounter someone she will not expect.
1. Subzero Slammer

**Inspired by Episode 127 of the Anime, where Lillie masters the Subzero Slammer Z Move. An **

**accident causes her to be separated from Ash and the others. With only Shiron, her **

**knowledge, and her father's Z Ring, Lillie must find a way to return to Alola, encountering **

**many trials along the way.**

Chapter One

Subzero Slammer

(NOTE: Part of the chapter is taken from Episode 127.)

(Aether Mansion, Melemele Island)

Lillie's classmates had arrived to practice their Z Moves. Mallow was struggling. "I wonder if I can get out

more Z Power?" As she said this, a faint white mist enveloped the area around them, drawing into Lillie.

Everyone watched this in amazement. Ash spoke first. "Lillie..." Mallow was awestruck. "Amazing..." Lillie

thought to her father's words in the journal she'd found. '_But I can't give up now. It's all for my little _

_princess, Lillie._' Her eyes closed, her expression determined, Lillie thought to herself, '_Lend me strength... _

_father.'_

The mist began to leave Lillie, and flow into Shiron, and Lillie opened her eyes, crossing her arms in the Z

Power starter pose. Moving her arms, she spoke. "_Snow silently fluttering down from the heavens..." _She

raised her right arm, followed by her left. "_Countless glittering crystals of ice..."_ Crossing her arms, she

continued. "_O freezing Z that covers the land..."_ Crossing her arms over her head, and jolting them up

three times, like a glacier, she said, "_Along now with my heated soul, return once more to the heavens!"_

Z Power flooded into Shiron, giving her power. Lillie shouted out, "_Subzero Slammer!_"

The Alolan Vulpix rose up atop a pillar of ice, and fired a massive beam of ice-cold wind at the cement

ahead of them with a loud "VUL!" A massive glacier appeared in front of them, before thawing away

because of the heat. Shiron was so excited at pulling off a Z move, she slipped on the ice when turning

around to greet her Trainer. Lillie scooped Shiron into her arms, laughing in pure joy. "Shiron! Thank

you!" Nuzzling her Starter, Lillie continued, "You did wonderfully!" Ash and the others ran over. "Lillie!

That was so cool!" Lillie beamed with newfound pride. "Thank you all!" Facing Ash, she added, "Ash, I did

it! _Fwoosh_ and _zap_!"

Ash was very excited. "Sure did! That was a great _fwoosh_ and _zap_!" Kiawe spoke up. "You graduated

from your provisional Z Ring license!" Sophocles added, "We'd better go tell Kahuna Hala about this!"

Lillie smiled. "Indeed!" Five minutes later, Hala gave Lillie full permission to carry her father's Z Ring, and

gave them tickets to Hoenn for a few days of relaxation. Lillie was so proud of Shiron that she gave the

Ice type a very big hug on the boat, feeling very happy, and excited to carry the Z Ring for good from

now on.

**A/N**

**There is no better way to open a story like this then to show Lillie's mastering of her Z Move. If **

**any of you want to give me an OC for Lillie to face on her adventure, you can PM me about it, **

**and I'll consider it. The details of that: The name of the Trainer, and that Trainer's Pokemon **

**(party may contain no more than three Pokemon, to make it fair to Lillie).**


	2. Destiny Calls

**I am amazed. I would think that people would enjoy reading about Lillie, yet no one has read **

**this, near as I can tell. What's wrong with that picture?**

Chapter Two

Destiny Calls

(Kalos region, Allearth Forest)

A pale tree with an x in the bark glowed slightly, before the light grew brighter and brighter, before a

brief explosion occurred. Standing where the tree had been was a large deer-like Pokemon. It stared at

the stars for a moment, and saw another Pokemon approaching, in the form of a purple bat. When it

arrived, it addressed the Pokemon that had been there first. "_Greetings, Xerneas._"

The Legendary Pokemon of Life faced it, curious. "_Lunala. What brings you here, if I may ask?_" The

Legendary Pokemon of the Moon faced it. "_The time has come for the Princess to awaken." _Xerneas kept

its gaze on the Moone Pokemon, before sighing, and said, "_How do you intend to do this?_" Lunala

answered, "_There is another that will bring her to Kalos, and she can begin her journey._

_All three Legendary Pokemon of the Kalos Region must test her, to see how strong she has become at the _

_appointed times._"

(Cruise ship, en route to Hoenn region)

Lillie leaned on the rail on the deck, looking at the ocean. Never had she left her home region before, so

this was a new experience for the blonde-haired Trainer. She looked at the ocean, watching the waves,

and sighed to herself. She didn't notice the figure behind her, who slowly crept closer, then held its hand

up.

She turned around just then, before screaming as the figure snapped its fingers, both disappearing. By

the time the others arrived, she was gone. They searched the ship for her, but found no trace of her.

They contacted her mother, and told her that Lillie had disappeared, and that they couldn't find her

anywhere on the ship. Lusamine was saddened by Lillie's disappearance, but didn't hold the rest of the

class responsible.

(Kalos Region, Vaniville Town)

Grace Yvonne was sweeping by her front door when a bright flash appeared in front of her. When the

flash was gone, a young blond girl in a white dress and sun hat lay unconscious on the ground, with a

small white Vulpix laying next to her. Grace didn't know who she was, but decided to help the poor girl

anyway. She carried her inside, and came back out for the Vulpix, and laid both down on her own bed to

rest.

**A/N**

**Originally, I was gonna have Lillie have an adventure in Hoenn, but I figured, hey, why not do **

**Kalos instead?**


End file.
